Pirate101: Legend of the Sun Angels
by SuperSniperEagleMan
Summary: When the armada came, they were both a blessing and a curse. They hunted down both the pirates who hurt, and the pirates who help. They keep the skyways under lock and key, and a group of teens are about to break it. Once, they were children of the most lovable captains. Now, they follow their parents footsteps, and, with their crew, help those in need. These... are The Sun Angels.
1. Pirate Prison Breakout

**Horrah! The chapter i began YEARS ago finally gets finished for the beginning of story i'm STILL coming up with ideas for. It feels so good to finally be getting this out.**

**For those who don't know, i come from a dinotrux story that people really seem to like, and hopefully this one is just as good. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and get your minds ready, cause i got FIVE OCs with original clothing. BOOYAH!**

* * *

**Somewhere in The Spiral, in a place called The Skyways, time: 6:35am...**

* * *

The ships of the Skyway sailed on their nautical courses. The skyfish wandered around looking for trouble. And a ship with pirate flags of a smiling skull with a pirate hat and a sword in its mouth trailed another random ship.

Yeah that's the punchline. Bite me.

Suddenly, the latter ship turned around, getting ready to attack.

2 pirates stood on the deck, watching and getting ready, before cannon fire started to rain out. "Battlestations, me hearties!" Called out the 1st one, a chubby, thick white bearded pirate, with a typical black and white pirate hat, a red pirate coat, pirate pants, pirate boots and a hook for a left hand. He raised his pirate cutlass in preparation.

"The pirate we seek is a prisoner on zat ship." Commented the second one, a monkey with a blue naval hat with a feather and yellow outlines, navel coat with the same colours and two medals, white pants with a hole for his tail, and black buckled shoes. He pulled out a gold telescope, and looked though to the other ship, called The Erebus. It had 2 sails that spun around vertically.

A lucky cannon from The Erebus fired a ball straight towards the top half of the ship. "INCOMING!" The human yelled, and the cannonball smashed right into near the top of the main mast, sending it collapsing into the deck. Thankfully, it landed behind the two.

"Prepare to board!" The monkey called out, and the two grabbed their ropes tied to the mast still remaining, using them to board The Erebus.

"Freeing zis pirate will change everything." The monkey declared.

"Yargh." The human agreed. As they talked, the crew of The Erebus, a bunch of guys in black hoodies wearing white masks. "Let's get im!"

The battle was fierce, but the 2 pirates prevailed. Looking around, they saw a trapdoor. Opening it, there was a short ladder going down.

The pirates climbed down the ladder into a tiny room with stairs next to it. Cannons from their ship fired relentlessly. One cannon caused explosives they passed on the deck to become unstable.

"Get down, she's going to blow!" Exclaimed the human. The pirates got off the ladder just as the explosives went off, causing smoke to go in before the force closed the trapdoor.

Coughing, the pirates went down the stairs, and explored the innards of the ship until they finally found their way to the corridors of holding cells. The human looked around. "It's one of THESE prisons. Check the ones down there monkey!" He ordered, pointing to the cells on the left wall.

"I'm on it!" The monkey replied. The 2 rushed around, looking into the different cells. The human finally found a cell that contained 5 teens. He signaled to his partner, who ran over.

The five teens, four boys and a girl, were laying around the cell in different places. One slept on the top one of the hammocks on the opposite side of the door, one was doing push-ups on the floor, one was next to him in a sitting position reading a book, one was in the corner on the right away from the door in a meditation position and one, the girl, was leaning on the wall to the left, arms crossed. "Are one of ZESE the prisoner we're looking for?" Asked the monkey.

"Hmm. Hard to tell." His friend replied. One of the teens (the one doing push-ups) noticed the 2 and walked over. Like all the teens he had a thin red long sleeve t-shirt with a black symbol on the back of an angel with a grey sword and gun in front of a yellow sun, thin yellow long pants and a different colored bandana loosely wrapped around his neck with thin gold letters, his being brown with the letters J.H. What differed between them was the rest of their clothes. This teen had a thick tough brown full-body coat with black and white outlines, thick brown-ish artificial leather boots, and a silver steel samurai helmet with tiny spikes, back and side of the neck protector and a red attachable face mask with a dangling front neck protector, that was currently hanging on the artificial leather belt around his waist. The coat, the boots and the helmet all had white fur lining the inside of them.

Oh yeah. Also, he has blonde hair and slightly grey eyes.

The teen looked suspiciously at the two pirates on the other side of the door. "You don't look like the armada."

"Nope. We're pirates like you." Said the human. "What's your name?"

"Jacob 'Iron' Hindmarsh. Bucconear. You here to break us out?"

"Depends, we're looking for someone in particular."

"Well can that person wait? We've been stuck here for DAYS." Said a voice. The girl walked up to the door. She had dark orange hair, black eyes, her bandana was black with the letters N.R, and her unique clothing options were a thin black wool jumper with a big but thin red outline on the back of two daggers crossing blades, thin black tracksuit pants with thin white outlines round the waist and down the sides, black ninja shoes with yellow soles on the bottom, black gloves with little metal spikes on the front and a specially modified black wool ski-mask with white outlines around the bottom. What makes the ski-mask special? Simple. Not only do the eyeholes have clear glass in them, it also has an extra piece of wool wrapped around it being held with velcro, essentially making it beanie. Take that piece off, and it becomes a modified ski-mask. Cover the mouth part with the bandana, and it becomes a simple gas mask. Clever.

The girl became hopeful as a thought came to her. "Unless it's me... I'm Relentless Nikita. Swashbuckler."

"Nope. We're looking for-"

"Aww, c'mon! You can't just keep us in here!"

"Bvzs wzwv, xlnv lm! R'n drgs svi!" Said a sudden voice. The human and monkey looked over in surprise. The boy from the corner walked over. He had silver hair, a green bandanna with the letters C.S, a green top hat with black outlines and 2 big feathers sticking out the top, one white and one black, a white button-up shirt, a green tuxedo with black outlines and a black bow tie, green long pants with black outlines, black formal shoes and a green wooden mask shaped like a spiders head, held on with string, complete with pointy white fangs sticking out, 6 red glowing eyes and a sharp-teeth square mouth with fabric in it.

The teen continued to speak mumbo jumbo. "Blf xzm'g qfhg ovzev fh sviv!"

The 2 pirates were more than confused. Nikita facepalmed. "That's Colin Shakacoaita. He's a witchdoctor" Nikita turned to him. "Colin, your mask is on."

"Ls." The teen said, and removed his mask. Now he was speaking English, and the pirates could see he had green eyes. "Yeah dude, come on! I'm with her! You can't just leave us here!"

"Guys, be reasonable, will you?" Called another voice. It was the other teen from the floor. He had blue hair, blue eyes, a blue bandana with the letters I.L, a white and blue vertical stripped shirt with black outlines, a darker blue vest, black shorts with white outlines, brown pirate boots, a black bandana with a white skull wrapped around his head, and a sky blue backpack with darker blue outlines and gold zippers.

The calm boy used his free hand to gesture to the cell they were in. "The ship seems to be being destroyed. We'll escape here at some point anyway."

The pirate and monkey looked over at him. "And you are?"

The teen from the floor put the book into his bag and got up. "Loyal Issac Leroy. Privateer." He smiled a bit. "And the captain's assistant."

"Ah! Is one of you a capiton?" Asked the monkey. "I believe the one we're here for iz a capiton."

The 4 teens looked at each other then looked back to the teen sleeping in one of the hammocks. Isaac went over to him and shock him. He stired, woke and swung his legs so they dangled down. The final teen had black hair, red eyes, a red bandana with the letters D.D, a red commanding looking coat with black and white outlines, black heavy looking boots, a large black captain looking hat, both with white outlines, and a black eyepatch over his left eye, with a gold crosshair pattern with red outlines around it.

He looked down at the privateer. "Yeah?"

"I believe we're about to break out." Isaac said.

The other teens face lit up. "Really?"

Isaac pointed to the 2 pirate on the other side of the door, and the other teen looked up and saw them.

"Are ye the captain of this troop?"

The teen jumped down. "You know it." He gestured to himself. "Dexter, The Dead-Eye Derek. Musketeer, part privateer/witchdoctor," He then gestured towards his 4 friends. "And Captain Of The Sun Angels."

The two pirates smiled. "That's it! He's the one!" The monkey said.

The teens looked at them relieved. "Really?!" They all exclaimed.

The pirates put their hands through the bars of the door and Dexter shock them as they introduced themselves.

"Captain Boochbeard..."

"... and Mr Gandry, at your service."

"Now, let's get you out of this confounded cell!"

Boochbeard attempted to yank the jail door open, but...

"The door! She's (grunt) jammed! The bulkheads bent!"

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Asked Gandry. Their answer came from an explosion from the back of the cell, causing the teens to jump. As the smoke cleared, they saw the wall had collapsed from the explosion.

"Ha! You see? I TOLD YOU the wall would eventually be destroyed!" Issac cheered. He would of said more if Dexter hadn't said "Alright mate, you can boast some more when we get out of here."

One by one, Dexter, Isaac, Nikita, Jacob and Colin climbed through the hole in the wall and ran down the corridor to get back to the 2 other pirates, Dexter leading the way. They turned left to circle back when someone called to them "You there! Help!"

The teens turned to the nearby cell and saw 5 other prisoners. "By god, how many prisoners can this ship take?" Dexter mused as the group ran over.

In the cell were a bunch of other prisoners, all of them but one looking like monks or martial artists. There was a crane next to the door in a crane position with a reed hat, a blue and red kimono, blue shorts and yellow belt, a bull watching behind him with a blue undershirt and purple kimono with an interesting pattern, a goose next to the left wall with a green kimono with brown outlines and wooden shoes tied onto his feet with rope, a horse, the different one, with crossed arms on the right who had a blue robe with yellow outlines, a blue wool hat, chest armor with a horseshoe symbol and brown wool pants with metal around it, and finally, a goat watching from the back left with a white and blue kimono, a dark brown tattered looking cloth, and slightly brighter brown belt. The crane called out again. "You must get us out of here. The lever, you must pull it! Quickly!"

The group looked over to where he was pointing and saw a nearby lever. Nikita dashed over and, with a little effort, managed to pull the lever across, opening the door, and freeing the prisoners.

"I'm guessing all of you want to escape this ship as well?" Dexter asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Of course! What do you think?" The barbarian looking horse exclaimed.

Dexter nodded. "Alright, quick introductions then."

The 5 introduced themselves in the order already mentioned. "I am Wing Chun."

"I am Kobe Yojimbo."

"I am Egg Shen."

"I am Subodai."

"And I am Kan Po."

Again, Dexter nodded. "Got it. Let's move."

With the new companions in tow, the group of humans continued down the corridor, took another turn, and found Boochbeard and Gandry waiting for them.

"What took ye so long! Let's get out of here before we get blown to bits!" Boochbeard said, turning and running back the direction he and Gandry came. The 10 prisoners followed close, led by Dexter.

Retracing their steps, Boochbeard and Gandry led the others to a corridor, at the end of which was the flight of stairs that led to the ladder back to the deck of the ship.

"There! Run up the stairs at the end of the hall!" Gandry called out.

"Sounds good. One sec!" Dexter called back, and suddenly turned down another corridor on the right. The other stopped in confusion. Watching him, they saw Dexter go to one of the doors on the left and look into it.

"There it is." He said to himself, and tried to open it. Locked. Of course.

"What are ye doing, matey?!" Boochbeard yelled, as Dexter tried kicking the door.

"Our weapons are in there. If we get to deck we may be in for a fight, so we'll need them." Dexter explained. "Jacob! Lockbreak!"

"On it, Captain." Jacob replied. He came up to the door, positioned himself, and gave a hard kick next to the handle of the door. Sure enough, the lock broke, and the door slammed open.

"Nice one matey." Commended Dexter, and after a slap on the back, ran in to grab his crews gear. "Issac! Give me a hand!"

"Yes Captain!" Issac replied, and joined Dexter in the room. Looking around, they saw the crew's weapons as well as other weapons that must belong to the other prisoners. With speed and communication, Dexter grabbed his gun, an Archaic Sparquebus, Issac grabbed his thin cutlass and shield with a skull and spikes, that his parents called "The Unlucky Bucker", they gave Colin his Feathered Staff, Nikita her 2 pirate daggers and Jacob his Battleworm Spear, then finally gave Kan Po a long stick, Subodai a... Cutlass/falcata?(Dammit, i don't know swords, man... ahem), Egg his own spear, and Kobe a katana.

"Do you have a weapon Wing?" Dexter asked.

"No my friend. I have no need for weapons, just my bare hands."

"Got it."

Once everyone had their weapons, they got ready to move on, but Dexter was still looking around.

"What's taking your friend so long?" Mr. Gandry asked urgently.

Nikita was the one to answer. "He's probably looking for his bottle."

"Bottle? Wha-"

"Got it!" Dexter called out, coming out of the room. "Everybody armed?"

Everyone confirmed.

"Excellent. NOW we're ready to escape."

With that, the party of 12 went up the stairs to the ladder. Before anyone could climb it though, a call came from above.

"Attention pirates! We know you're down there. Put down your weapons, and come out onto the deck with your hands up!"

"Whatever. There's twelve of us. We can easily fight you." Dexter called back.

"Oh i'm sure. But how many do you think you can take?" On that cue, a call of what sounded like 50 men came from above.

"...well crap."

* * *

**And thus, this begins. The grand battle will be taking place in hopefully about a week (assuming my mind doesn't blank me again), and trust me, it will be AWESOME.**

**So get hyped, and enjoy the rest of your day.**

**P.S. I photoshopped the story pic in GIMP, and yes, it's the crews flag. I'm not a good drawer, sooooo... yeah.**

**P.P.S. If you or anyone you know is artistically inclined, feel free to try to draw my OCs, as long as you credit me. Speaking of which, as my profile says, if anyone can draw some cool art for my story pic, let me know. Talent not required, money can be discussed.**


	2. The Deck, The Deck, The Deck Is On Fire

**Rats. As i thought, my brain and hand had another argument. Well, chapter is done now, so hopefully you enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, also, forgot to mention in the first chapter, like my other stories, there will be some changes and additions in this story different to how the game plays out to add new perspectives and ideas.**

* * *

"Well... now what will we do?" Kobe asked, as the group of twelve stood around in the ladder room.

"We fight our way out." Dexter proclaimed determinedly. The others, except his crew, looked at him in horror. His crew just looked in knowing.

"Young pirate, there's too many to fight head-on." Egg said.

"Who said anything about being head-on?" Dexter retorted, and turned to his right-hand man. "Hey Issac, there's an upper level next to the trapdoor, right?"

"Aye captain." Issac replied.

"Perfect." He then turned to Kobe and Subodai. "How far do you guys think you can throw the lighter of us?"

The two warriors turned to each other in confusion. "What are you asking of us?" Kobe asked.

"Just answer the question."

"...probably about 5 meters?"

"Excellent. I have a plan. Jacob, get next to the trapdoor." Jacob complied and prepped himself. "Kobe, Subodai, when Jacob opens the door, throw me and Wing up and out that direction." Dexter pointed to the other side of where the ladder led to.

"What?!" Wing yelled in shock. "What will that do?!"

"Disorient the enemy into moving to the stairs. Once they start moving, i then want you to toss Egg, Kan, Issac, Nikita and Mr Gandry out and in that direction." Dexter then pointed to the side that the ladder was leaning on.

"Excusimoi?!" Mr Gandry was the next to be shocked.

"Young pirate," Boochbeard started. "I don't know what your planning to accomplish, but i'm not sure-"

"Hey lardbeard, i'm getting to that part. If you wanna pipe up to suggest a BETTER plan that doesn't involve us getting captured, go right ahead. Otherwise, shut up and let me talk."

Boochbeard was stunned. This young pirate was definitely braver and more fierce then the other pirates he had come across. _"This truly is the one. I hope he's worth what they said he is."_

Dexter continued. "When you five are thrown, move away from the door. Once the forces move towards you, Kobe, Subodai, Jacob, Colin and Boochbeard will race out of the door and attack them from the other side. Once they start panicking, waste no time in surrounding them and attacking from the outside in. I'll provide outside fire, and Wing can take on any that try to come for us. Be prepared for further orders if more forces start attacking. Just follow my crews lead. Got it?"

Everybody agreed. Dexter nodded, and signalled for everyone to get in position. As they did, the teens, to the others surprise, each said something, in order of Jacob, Nikita, Colin, Issac and Dexter.

"The clouds will part ways to reveal the sky..."

"...from the breaks and the fire, the angels will fly..."

"...the enemy will see them and then they will run..."

"...into a battle of power as heated as the sun..."

"...the machine of war will churn, but the tides of war will turn,

Cause matey the Sun Angels are about to make them burn!"

A call came from above. "This is your last chance! Get out here!"

Dexter pointed to Jacob. "Do it." And just like that, the battle was launched (I like to listen to Helix - Archetype during this).

With one bash from his spear, Jacob sent the door flying open. As soon as the door opened, Kobe and Subodai flung Dexter and Wing out into the open, and onto, as said, the upper balcony of the deck, where Dexter immediately started firing into the back of the troops, comprised of the black hooded, masked guys from before. They were caught off guard by the attack, and instinctively started moving towards the stairs to get them. Just as they started moving though, Egg, Kan, Issac, Nikita and Mr Gandry came flying out of the trapdoor, landing on the other side of the them. Issac and Nikita moved around to just opposite of where the stairs where and began assaulting the troops, as Egg, Kan and Mr Gandry, moved towards them.

"Don't crowd near us! Keep spread out!" Issac called, and the others quickly took positions. By now, the units started spliting a little, but mostly having nowhere to go. With Dexter now taking shots at anyone who tried coming up the stairs, Wing for anyone who got too close, and five pirates attacking behind them, they were starting to get trapped. As they moved towards the bigger threat, Kobe, Subodai, Jacob, Colin and Boochbeard climbed out of the door and began their part of the assault, spreading out as well. Suddenly the troops found themselves surrounded, and were forced into a circle. The escaping prisoners were now closing in and it was getting harder to hold their ground.

"Boochbeard! Colin! Make laps around the circle and take out anyone who gets too close for comfort!" Dexter called out. Boochbeard and Colin complied, shooting and staffing anyone who dared to step slightly outside the circle to make and easy hit.

"The rest of you! Keep an eye on your sides! Anybody nearby having trouble, help them out!" Was Dexter's next order. A good thing too, as Subodai looked to see an enemy unit try to charge Jacob. He managed to quickly slash him down before returning to his own troops. With the right co-ordination, the circle of troops was crushed, until Kobe and Nikita had taken out the ones in the middle. It seemed that they made it, when a call came out from Mr Gandry.

"Capiton! Battle angels!" The group looked up to see the Armada's elite warriors, women with armor attached to a red coat, ponytail helmets, white masks, black high boot and Da-Vinci inspired wings carrying a pistol in one hand and blade in the other, diving in.

"Defensive pentagon! Pair together!" Dexter called, and ran towards the stairs, Wing following. Most of the group didn't know what that meant, but the Sun Angels did. With quick callouts, they began pairing up together, and forming a pentagon shape at the corners. Jacob went with Kobe, standing at port where the battle angels would most likely drop in, Nikita with Subodai, standing more to bow a bit closer to the center for quick support, Colin with Kan, standing near the wall at port, Issac with Egg, standing near the wall at starboard, and of course, Boochbeard and Mr Gandry, standing near the starboard landing point.

As the battle angels landed, it became an all out fight. All the prisoners on the deck began fighting and exchanging partners depending on the situation. Wing bashed a battle angel in front of the stairs over the ships railing, then he and Dexter slid down the stairs railing, punching and shooting on the way down. Once they were in the fray, Wing went over to assist Mr Gandry, while Boochbeard was called over by Dexter, then the two stood back to back in the middle of the pentagon shooting enemies accordingly.

If someone took a hit, their partner watched their back while someone else made glances to make sure they weren't blindsided. If an enemy came in fast, a fast prisoner would intercept as someone watched them for someone else stopping them. If someone was too far, someone called out for the gunners to shoot them down. If there was a bulk attack, heavier prisoners would come together to stop them dead with lighter ones attacking around them, while someone ELSE watched their backs. No matter how the battle angels came at them, the Sun Angels kept everyone organised and unpredictable, leaving the enemy stopped, confused, and beaten at every turn.

At last, the final battle angel was taken down, leaving the prisoners and pirates standing, and the enemy laying in heaps around the deck, and tossed overboard.

"They have seen the light!" Dexter called, and the other cheered. They all gathered back together. "God, it feels good to have a real battle."

"I know, right?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Issac said, still feeling adrenaline from the fight.

"Good to see your tactics don't just work on training dummies, Dexter." Nikita mentioned, smirking at him.

"What, you had DOUBTS?"

"I mean, since they were moving, I don't know..."

"Quiet you." Dexter snapped, giving her a punch, but it wasn't rough, and he was smiling back.

"Woah captain, with that behavior, we might have to commit mutiny!" Jacob was next to joke.

"HA! I'd like to see you try, MATE."

Colin grabbed Dexter from behind. "R tlg srn!"

"Oi!" Dexter turned and grabbed him.

"Quit it!" Nikita ran and grabbed his arm, but Issac grabbed her, then the four got into a scuffle, still laughing. Jacob and the others just watched on, with Jacob grinning and shacking his head.

"Is zis typical behavior for you all?" Mr Gandry asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Jacob replied. "We like to act professional and tough, but we're all still children at heart."

"Life is full of fear. It's good to have those brief moments of joy." Kan advised.

The four eventually stopped and stood up, still nudging and laughing at each other. "You know Nikita, if you're going to be a swashbuckler, you really need to work on putting someone in a lockhold."

"To be fair captain, your no expert holder yourself."

"Oh really? And YOU would know? Which one of us is trained in unarmed close-quarters fighting again?"

"...yeah, fair point."

"Uh captain," Jacob piped up. The others turned to him. "We planning to ESCAPE at some point?"

"Oh yeah." Dexter remembered, and fixed himself up. "Alright. Boochbeard, we gonna use your ship?"

"Aye. My crew will toss us a line on my command."

"Great, make it so and let's get out of here."

"I think not." Came a sudden voice from the upper part of the bow. "Boochbeard! Trying to steal my PRIZE, you ruffian?"

Dexter flinched, annoyance in his face. He knew that voice well. Everyone turned to another Armada member, only THIS one was different. He had a black professional looking cloak with gold outlines, smart gold pants, good looking black and gold boots, a tall black and gold hat, and a more sinister looking white mask. He was also holding a black and gold cane, which showed one of his hands had white gloves. The other hand was in his cloak pocket.

The Armada member looked down on the group from the upper deck of the bow, specifically between Boochbeard and Dexter.

"Deacon!"

"Spymaster of ze Armada!"

Dexter stepped forward. "Good to see 'Spymaster' goes hand in hand with watching a battle instead of helping them. Isn't that right, SERVENT?"

"Hmph. As insolent as ever, Deter."

"Clockwork menace! You will pay for imprisoning us!" Wing shouted, getting ready to charge.

Dexter put an arm out in front of him. "Forget it, Wing. We've taken out the guards and the ship is almost destroyed. We may as well just cut our losses and go." It wasn't until he said that that the others realized JUST how in flames the ship was becoming. The decks were feeling the burn, the sails were catching alight, even the hull itself had fires coming up. With that thought, they all turned to go, but Deacon stopped them.

"Not so fast! Do you really think you can defy the MIGHT of the Armada?" As he talked, he used his cane to bang the floor he was standing on. On cue, a large door on the floor in front of the group opened, and inside, five big armada troops came up on a platform, before aiming what looked like mini cannons at them. On instinct the group put their hands up.

"Wha-what are THOZE?" Mr Gandry asked. No one could answer him. This was unlike any Armada member they had ever seen. While the rest of the Armada were normal sized with cloaks and pistols, these overbearing gorillas wore metal armor, and thier guns were HUGE.

Dexter turned to Colin. "You ever seen troops like this before?"

"Mvevi xzkgzrm."

"Mask."

Colin put his mask up. "Never captain. I knew the Armada had some better troops in the works but I never saw THIS."

"Surrender! Don't make me destroy you." Deacon warned.

"Ohohoho, don't bother." Boochbeard said, rather calmly, making the others eye him a bit. "LADS! FIRE!" A gun Boochbeard had been carrying in his hand went off, firing a flare, then three cannons from Boochbeards' ship fired directly at the five Armada troops, blowing them and the platform to smithereens, leaving a fiery inferno.

The group sighed in relief and put their hands down. "Looks like you DO have a plan or two, Boochbeard." Dexter noted. The large pirate just smiled back.

Deacon looked around. Plan A had been defeated, Plan B couldn't help, Plan C was pushed back and Plan D had taken an unexpected turn. With his options run out and his ship in flames, he had no choice.

"Impressive. It seems we've underestimated you, Deter. You and your group of Sun Angels will regret making an enemy of the Armada."

"And YOU'LL regret thinking you could cage us, SERVENT. Shall we go now?" Dexter said, getting impatient.

"Of course." Deacon replied, getting his pistol out of his coat pocket and priming it. The others braced in surprise. "Enjoy your freedom..." Deacon pointed the gun down, but not at the group, confusing them. Dexter glanced at where he was- OH. "...while it lasts."

With one shot, Deacon blew up a barrel of gunpowder near Boochbeard that hadn't been blown up yet. The explosion knocked over the unprepared group, and sent Boochbeard flying back.

"A(Cough)ssh(Cough)ole!" Dexter choked out through the smoke, as he and the others got back up. Looking back onto the upper bow, Deacon had disappeared.

There wasn't time for bitterness though, as the others ran over to Boochbeard, getting him back up. However the bigger members started holding him for support, and he started stumbling and weakly moving his head, being in a daze.

"You alright, Boochbeard?"

"(Cough), arg, that blast nearly did me in! I can barely see." He coughed out. An anchor from Boochbeards' ship connected by chain crashed into the Erebus's deck.

"There's our ticket off. Let's move!" Dexter ordered. With the crews help, Boochbeard grabbed the anchor, and managed to climb over to his ship, Mr Gandry following. The other prisoners went next, their skill getting them over in no time. Finally, it was the Sun Angels' turn. However, no sooner had Jacob and Colin grabbed the chain, then when the deck of the ship suddenly started caving in.

"Craaaap!" Yelled Dexter, as he, Nikita and Issac barely managed to stay upright. They did step backwards a bit though, and had to drop to their knees to clamber up the collapsing floor.

Dexter and Nikita managed to grab the anchor, with Issac behind them, but then, the ship couldn't hold anymore. With one big SNAP, the whole side of the hull they were on and the floor broke and collapsed in on itself, causing the anchor to break off from the ship.

"ISSAC!" Dexter yelled, as he watched his right-hand man start slipping down the floor as the ancher broke away. In a final desperate act, Issac got his best foothold, and leaped towards the anchor. He was going to fall short though.

As he started free falling, Nikita jumped for him, grabbing his wrists and allowing him to grab back. She tried to wrap her legs around the chain, but it didn't have grip and she quickly started slipping. Dexter grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and Jacob and Colin each used a hand to grab the back of Dexter's shirt. They all held for dear life as the anchor went down, and eventually just dangled from the chain.

It still seemed in vain though, as 3 of them were now dangling and they couldn't pull each other up. Thankfully, Kobe and Subodai made their way down the chain. Kobe grabbed Nikita's leg, and used his strength to pull her up enough so that Subodai could grab Issac and help him onto the chain. With Nikita's hands now free, she also grabbed the chain, as well as Dexter. With everyone out of immediate danger, they all climbed up the chain, and at the top, Egg, Wing and Kan helped pull them onto the deck.

Finally, they were safe. All of them sat and lay on the deck for a well-deserved breather, as they watched the Erebus completely collapse in on itself, and the wreckage fell into the cloudy depths below.

"...well, THAT was close." Dexter commented.

"No kidding." Issac agreed, still a bit shaken from his hang time.

They then heard footsteps behind them, and turned to see Mr Gandry.

"Capiton Boochbeard iz being treated to by the crew's doctor. He should be back so-"

He cut himself off as his face turned to shock. "Oh NO. Another Armada ship! BATTLE STATIONS!"

The others turned in disbelief. Sure enough, another ship bearing the Armada's symbol was approaching, fast.

"With Capiton Boochbeard out, ah apoint YOU in command capiton Dexter. Do we engage?" Mr Gandry asked.

"No way." Dexter promptly replied. "I've had enough fighting escapades for one day."

He turned to his right hand man. "Issac! Take the helm and engage the ship's windstone! We're ditching them!"

"Captain, I've never handled a ship this big before." Issac noted.

"Then take someone with you to help! Just hurry!"

"Aye captain! Jacob, you mind?"

"Not at all. Let's move!"

Issac and Jacob bolted up the stairs to the wheel. Taking the wheel, Issac strained and turned the ship in a direction away from any nearby land.

"Ready for windstone speed, captain!" Issac called, and Dexter nodded.

"EVERYBODY BRACE FOR WINDSTONE SPEED!"

"AYE!"

Everybody on and below deck scrambled to poles, railings, ropes and even the cannons and held on. Anyone left had to drop to the floor and put their hands over their head.

Issac grabbed the wheel tightly, and prepared to activate the windstone in the middle of the wheel. He still felt sure he would be thrown back, but then Jacob stood behind him and grabbed each side of the wheel, putting his feet forward a bit. Seeing he now had catch net, Issac felt ready.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" He called, and with one push of the stone, the whole ship darted forward at top speed. Issac fell back into Jacob, who managed to hang on. Everyone else was also lurched by the ship's now intense speed, but also managed to hang on.

Clawing to the railing, Nikita managed to look behind the ship, and saw the Armada ship fall back into the distance. With a hard turn thanks to Jacob, they turned a corner of land, and the Armada ship was gone. They had lost it.

"THEY'RE GONE! DEACTIVATE THE WINDSTONE!" She called.

With all his might, Issac reached forward, and turned off the windstone. This left the ship to slow down until it was being blown by the normal wind, allowing everyone to let go of their stuff, and go back to their stations, waiting for the next order.

"Everyone alright?" Dexter asked.

"Aye!"

"Good. Nikita, Wing, head to the crows nest. Look for any sign of the Armada."

Nikita and Wing complied, climbing the rigging until they reached the crows nest. They looked across the skies. No sign of any ships anywhere.

"All clear captain."

Dexter breathed a sigh of relief. At last, they were in the clear. The Sun Angels had escaped. All they needed to do now was establish a base of operations, and they could work their way back up to following their parents footsteps.

_"I swear to you mother and father, you won't have died in vain. I'll make you proud..."_

"Exscusimoi?" Came a voice. Dexter snapped out of his thoughts and saw Mr Gandry had approached him. The members of the Sun Angels, the other prisoners, and even some of Boochbeard's crew watched from behind. "Orders, capiton Dexter?"

Dexter thought for a moment, then called out, "Take 5 to rest then start fixing up the ship. Stronger ones patch it up, weaker ones clean debris. Once Boochbeard's back up we can start discussions of where we're going next. If you're on deck, keep an eye out for any ships, since it's only a question of time for when the Armada find us. If it's more pirates, we should be fine. Otherwise, be ready to make another dash for it."

He turned to the Sun Angels. "Colin can help patch anyone injured up, Jacob can restore weapons, Nikita can stitch up clothes, and Issac can lead ship repair."

Finally he turned to the other prisoners. "You five help out any way you can and make sure everything goes smoothly until Boochbeard is up. Everyone got it?"

"Aye captain!" Everyone called, and they began discussing and making their way around the ship.

Dexter meanwhile checked his pockets, and to his relief, found his bottle. He got it out, keeping slightly out of sight from the others, and looked at it, reminiscing.

At first, it didn't seem like anything special. It was a bottle with a label of some sort of fruit with wings, that was corked, and had a scroll of paper in it. Just a typical message in a bottle.

It might even seem only a little special, since the label had gold outlines, and paper seemed to have a ribbon and stamp holding it closed.

For Dexter, it was more then that. It was his only remaining memory of his parents, who gave him the bottle before they perished. As such, he made sure to take GOOD care of it. There wasn't a single scratch or stain on the bottle.

He had never actually looked inside the bottle to see what the note was, but he didn't want to. He didn't know why, but he felt sure he would find out what was inside when the time comes. Maybe when he had a bigger crew, maybe when he had a ship, who knows. All he knew is he wanted to keep this preserved, and wait for the right time to open it.

Once he had his moment, he put the bottle back into his coat, and joined the group to help fix up the ship. He couldn't wait to set up base. Once it was, the Sun Angels would rise, and he would set the course for them to live on the legacy of his parents, as well as his crews.

Before they all split up though, Mr Gandry piped up. "If i may ask, Capiton, what did Deacon mean when he called you 'Deter'?"

Dexter looked at him, slight anger on his face. "It's an acronym. DTR."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Dexter walked to the stairs that went below deck.

"It stands for '**D**ead **T**o **R**ights'."

* * *

**Action scenes are fun to write, i must say. This story will be FULL of action, so hold on to your butts people. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you can (as I'm not sure right now if anyone knows this story exists), and have a GREAT rest of your day.**

**P.S. I personally think i did well on my first true action scene, but let me know what you thought.**

**P.P.S. Big thanks to the MeetUp group "Writers Bloc". Going to it gave me the push i needed to finish this chapter there. You guys are awesome.  
**


	3. Fates And Homebase

**Some time after the grand escape...**

* * *

The Sun Angels and the prisoners were hanging around several places on the deck of the ship. The mood will still and calm, yet worrying and tense. This was reinforced by the surroundings. The ship was at a standstill, the anchor keeping it in place, sounds of footsteps and muttering came from below, and around them was the sound of cool wind, or ships firing cannons in the distance.

Since their grand escape, the Sun Angels and prisoners had helped with repairs. Using tools and resources from the storeroom, the hull was filled in, the mast that had been knocked down was back up, and the inside had been cleaned of debris and small traces of blood.

Mr Gandry was rather impressed by the Sun Angels. While they certainly weren't the most orderly and serious group, except maybe their captain, they knew how to get the job done. Issac had fascinating but successful techniques to getting the ship repair done quickly. By the time Jacob was done maintaining and fixing the weapons, they were all in perfect working order. Colin's knowledge in medicine got the more damaged crew members back up and moving within the hour. Even Nikita managed to spot easily missable damages in the ship and patch back up the crews clothing.

Dexter meanwhile had kept tabs on everyone's performance and progress, while still having an air of kindness and understanding. While Mr Gandry wasn't a fan of how almost threatening and rude he could be when keeping everyone on track, he still had a decent understanding of peoples abilities and how to put them to use. Together, these teens seemed to be winning combo, and an interesting crew.

All Mr Gandry could hope is that they would be the ones to make the Skyways a place to have fun and help each other again. While the signs were good now... he still had his doubts. They were young and still inexperienced at the pirate life. Plus there were only five of them. If they didn't get a bigger crew, they would be hopeless at the challenges ahead.

Speaking of which, Dexter was standing near the rail of starboard, looking out at the landscape. While the others crew members and the prisoners used their spare time to meditate, exercise, spar or in Issac's case, read with Wing looking over his shoulder, Dexter prefered to look over the land and reflect and plan. His origins demanded he think about things and work things out when he wasn't doing anything. It kept his mind sharp and concentrated. If it wasn't for his carefree crew, he would have turned almost into a robot, devoid of expression and feeling, only able to be logical.

He looked back at the others, still doing their thing, his eyes particularly looking at the prisoners they had rescued during their escape. His brow narrowed a bit, looking over their martial arts looking clothing, then he walked over. It was time to address the elephant in the room, cause it had been bugging him since he saw them in the ship.

"HEY! Wing! Subodai! Egg! Kan! Kobe! Front and centre a moment!"

Everyone on the deck looked over at Dexter, obviously surprised and confused, but the prisoners followed orders and went over, making a horizontal line in front of him. The others watched on.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Egg asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. You're not in trouble or anything. But I've had a lingering question for you all, and now's gonna be the best time to answer it."

Kobe bows his head. "Ask away, Captain."

Dexter looks over at him oddly, then focuses attention back to the group itself. "What's the deal with you all? All of you except Subodai are dressed like martial arts types. Did you all come from Mooshu? And if so, how the HELL did you all end up on the same ship together?"

"All good questions, Captain. The answers, we must be honest, surprise even us." Wing said. "To answer this, we will need to go back to the beginning, and tell you our stories."

Dexter nodded. "Nothing else to really do. Who's first?"

"I am, dragonfly." Kan said, stepping forward. "When I was young, a tribe known as The Golden Horde destroyed my home village, leaving me to wander the world alone. For some time, I was the servant of a great scholar, and read his library of philosophy and poetry. I attempted to write myself, putting strange messages inside crunch confections. However when this seed never grew, I became hungry and alone. One day however, a Moodhist Monk found me, I learned how to fill my spirit like I had filled my mind. I walked the Spiral for much time, giving wisdom to those who needed it. Soon though, I had made my way to Valencia, and as I was giving a sky captain my knowledge, a clockwork came, wanting to arrest me for sedition."

"Sedition?"

Nikita turned to Dexter. "Doing conduct or making a speech to people in a way that tries to incite a rebellion against an established authority."

Dexter turns to her, only slightly less confused.

"Basically, he tried to make people fight back against the Armada."

"Gotcha." He turns back.

Egg stepped forward next. "This where I come in, Captain. I was born to a family of farmers in Shoshun Village, and lived a humble life, giving visitors tours and everyone advice and encouragement. Soon that all changed, and Pig raiders attacked my village. It would has been ravaged, but then a bold monk intervened, and I watched the battle unfold. Once it was done, she collapsed from her wounds and I nursed her back to health. She thanked me with martial arts lessons, and informed experience was the key to wisdom. With my new knowledge, I wandered the spiral, finding the Temple of Serenity along the way and becoming a monk myself. I was eventually in Valencia, and discovered Kan. I listened to him, and when the clockwork came, he wanted to arrest me too for loitering."

Next was Wing. "I was next. I was the son of a noodle vender in Hamamitsu, and the opposing forces I was born under made me a menace to those around me, causing me to be disowned by my own family. I wandered Mooshu, soon becoming a Monk under the Moodhist masters with Kan."

"From what I heard, they may have tolerated his harsh demeaner, but still breathed a sigh in relief when he was gone." Kan commented.

Wing gave Kan an annoyed look, but still continued. "I was sent out to seek enlightenment, and through the wider worlds of the spiral, I learned a measure of humility. As I was in Valencia, I noticed the dispute, and attempted to intervene. However I ended up hurting the sky captain, who had me arrested. All three of us were surrounded and taken by the Armada."

Then it was Kobe. "They would come across me as they were taken away. I was the youngest of my 4 brothers born to the mighty Samoorai Daiushi Yojimbo. Thier teasing drove me to try harder at my lessons and become a cultured poet and deadly swordsman. Being at the bottom of the line for succession, I sought another lord to pledge my service to. Before I could though, a horde of Samoorai swept through the Yojimbo castle in the middle of the night, killing my family and destroying everything."

Dexter winced at that news, the other Sun Angels giving him a sorry look as Kobe continued. "I myself was arrested and learned my father was guilty of plotting to assassinate the emperor, and General Tso was given the honor of killing him and destroying my clan. I stood in judgement before Lord Chagatai, who thankfully showed mercy since there was not evidence linking me to the plot, thus I was simply exiled and left to wander the Spiral as a masterless Ronin. When I came to Valencia, I ran afoul of a treacherous merchant lord. He brought some of the Armada in the group over to have me arrested."

Egg looked grim. "We heard him being questioned about the defences of MooShu and General Tso when we were on the ship, but he refused to answer, leaving him to be locked up with us."

At last, it was Subodai. "Before they came on however, there came me. I was the grandson of the legendary Khan Ogudai, and had a reputation For being a cunning hunter and bold warrior. I was raised on the legends of the great khans and the glorious history of the Golden Horde, sure I would take my place amount them. My father, Khan Toghon, however, made to many enemies, and infighting among the khans caused a bitter war that, since my father couldn't marshal any allies, left my clan destroyed."

Dexter thought about the sad connection between Subodai and Kobe as he went on. "I had fought so well in the battle, that instead of death, I was bound into slavery, though I refused to let it break my spirit and instead make me stronger. After being passed by multiple clans, I was soon sold to the Armada at the docks in return for blasting powder, where I was left in a prison cell with my Mooshu friends." Subodai gestured to the others.

All the Sun Angels took all this info in, Nikita looking down. "Wow..."

"Yeah..." Dexter nodded, then looked to the five. "Well, you're all free now. Once we come back to land, you'll be able to return to your lives and wander the Spiral once more, now with friends."

Kobe shook his head. "No captain. We do not wish to wander the spiral alone. We wish to join you."

Dexter blinked at him and looked at the group. "...really?"

They all nodded, Wing coming up to Dexter and putting and arm around him. "We all agree that there is something special about you. We want to join your crew and help you."

Egg came up. "There is certainly destiny in your face after what we have been through."

Kobe bowed a bit. "I will gladly follow you with honor."

Subodai put a fist to his chest. "I am in your debt for helping me."

Kan Po smiled. "The more twigs in a bundle, the stronger and less likely to snap they will be."

Dexter looked to them in awe, unable to believe they actually wanted to join him. He took a deep breath. "Heh, I guess I can't argue with that. We'll talk more about it once we get a base of operations."

The Mooshu warriors nod and pat Dexter's back, the other Sun Angels watching and smiling. Just then, a cough came from next to them, and they all saw Mr Gandry watching them. "Uh, am moi interrupting something?"

Dexter came up to him. "Not at all. How's Boochbeard doing?"

Mr Gandry smiled. "He is feeling much better. He will be up here in just a moment."

Dexter sighed in relief. "Good to hear." He turned to the group. "Head below deck and get the crew ready to set sail."

They all nod and head off, getting everyone ready. After a few minutes, Boochbeard came up on deck, looking better then ever. He grinned at Dexter. "Ahoy, Captain Dexter! Your Colin friend fixed me up good!"

Dexter smiled and nodded. "No kidding, you look great. So Boochbeard, any idea of where to go? I'm gonna need a place to set up a base of operations and get everything needed for when the Sun Angels rise again."

Boochbeard pulled out a map from his jacket. "Well pirate, yer in luck. I know JUST the place to go." He spread the map out and showed it to Dexter, who looked it over as Boochbeard pointed to an island. "Just around here is Skull Island, where an old friend of mine, Captain Avery is. He runs a pirate haven, and if you talk to him, I'm sure he'll set you up, as long as you help him. He's always rounding up pirates for some scheme or another."

Dexter nodded in understanding. "I see... sounds like the best plan right now. Go ahead and get the crew going. Mine should have everyone ready to go by now."

Boochbeard rolled up the man and put it back in his jacket before calling out as he headed up to the steering wheel. "All hands on deck! We're setting sail for Skull Island!"

In a matter of moments, the anchors were raised and the boat was moving. Dexter watched from the deck before heading into the ship. Today was just the beginning... the legend of the Sun Angels had only just begun.

* * *

**The true beginning of this story will commence next chapter! God, it feels good to get this done. I had a block in the middle of this and couldn't continue until I got my meds. Hopefully more regular updates will be coming...**

**Thanks for reading this, and have a great rest of your day!**

**P.S. To answer the question of ****cjboughton, while I have had thoughts of it, I haven't decided yet who to pair in this story... if AT ALL. It'll probably be something brought up later down the line in this story, but just so that I don't Harry Potter it, let me know as the story progresses what you think I should do. Cheers!**

**P.S.S. And yes... this in only the BEGINNING of the web of madness about to occur from using all classes and showing all the NPCs in this story. Be very afraid.**


End file.
